


Chp 23 Bonus Art: Exhausted Karkat

by ambrolen



Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blood, Gen, Humanstuck, for bondless prince bloodless knight, human!Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Just stretching my drawing muscles some more. Thought this one might be fun!
Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634029
Kudos: 2





	Chp 23 Bonus Art: Exhausted Karkat




End file.
